Backlash: The Story of the Island of Hell
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!!!! YAY!!!Just another AU, Inu and co. are lab experiments when a 'pathic girl arrives. Things change but will Naraku let go? And will the Grendel Program succeed?
1. Beginnings

Backlash: The Story of the Island of Hell By: Arthia Maxwell Chapter One: Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! ~.~' So please don't sue me or anything. I have no money. Thank you! AN: I use arsenic in this fic.I truly do not know what it feels like or such so I'm making it up.  
  
Case # 8716942 Name: Sango Adaptation: Super-human strength and small telepathic powers Additional Information: Sango has been in the program for well over ten years. She has yet to fully control her strength when angered. Even if her body doesn't betray the strength she carries all interns are to be warned. She does well in groups and her friendly nature will make her a prime candidate for the Grendel Program.  
  
Case # 3330987 Name: Miroku Adaptation: The ability to absorb materials through the skin on his hand. Additional Information: Miroku has only been with the program for six years and was already hentai when he arrived. Female workers are to be warned before interacting with him. Although his favorite target is Sango, he is treated at least twice a week for server injuries. Preferred not for the Grendel Program.  
  
Case # 9986661 Name: Inuyasha Adaptation: Heighten sense of smell, sight, and hearing. Additional Information: He has dog-like ears perched on the top of his head, and for some reason when his blood was mixed genetically with that of a canine his hair turned white. In addition to his heighten sense, he can jump long distances and his hand are tipped with claws. He has been with the program since his half brother illegally preformed the experiment on them both, 13 years ago. All staff is warned that he has a short temper and is highly prone to attack. Highly NOT recommended for Grendel Program.  
  
Case # 3378920 Name: Shippo Adaptation: None are noted as of yet, other then the fox like tail and slightly heighten senses. Additional Information: After his parents were killed three years after he was born, Shippo was entered into the program, having no other family to be turned over to. He feels an acute loss for his parents but since they were scientist here and he has known no other place he finds himself more comfortable with the others. Any personnel giving him shots is to be warned that his bite is much worse then his language. His age makes an unlikely candidate for the Grendel Program.  
  
  
  
Case # 0000013 Name: Kagome Adaptation: Acute telepathic powers and her immunity system is highly adaptable. Additional Information: Ever since her little brother and physic link died she has become completely mute, both physically and mentally. She is being brought here and we are hoping to find her another physic link. Her powers would be remarkable for reproduction as super soldiers.  
  
None of them could remember being any place but there. In the common room, or their rooms. All they could remember was the island, and they institute on it. They never really minded the experiments preformed on them, until her. They day she came they were all put into their rooms and the bars of the doors dropped. All stayed a discreet distance from the door but still close enough to see and hear what was going on, well all but Inuyasha. He sat on his bed, head to the side, grumbling something no one could understand. Two men in uniforms, too unlike the scientist's came down the hall with a girl in between them. She had long raven hair and gray-blue eyes that held such sadness that it make Sango blink back tears as she passed her. The clanking of the chains that bound her resounded against the plain white walls. Inuyasha was instantly up against the bars of his rooms, watching her intently as she past. He couldn't explain why but he just couldn't takes his eyes off her. "More disgusting smells for me to have to suffer with." He said plainly, secretly cursing the men for having to bind her in such a way. Her sad eyes looked back at him making him inch guiltily away from the bars and back onto his bed still muttering about her rotting smell. Once they came to the open doorway, the two men removed the ankle, waist, and wrist chains. Then they removed the radio tracker collar from her neck. She made no noise as they detached the restrainer from her head, it wasn't as if she needed it. Ever since her brother's death she had cut off all mental vibrations, or that's what they were calling it. She could use her physic powers but she was always so much stronger with another mind. The door closed behind the men leaving her alone. Alone. She hated being alone. It always reminded her of the time after her brother had died, the shock she went into.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared into the monitors. No one, save Inuyasha moved when the woman was brought down the hall. "Sesshoumaru." He turned only to face Naraku, the corporation director for this project. "Open the doors. Let's see what they do." Sesshoumaru nodded, flipping the switch and watching the test subjects reactions.  
  
Sango was the first to emerge from her room. She shifted the pale blue skirt and straightened the white blouse. She looked around at the others who were just now poking their heads out of their rooms. "What should we do?" She asked sliding up beside Miroku. "Maybe we should go introduce ourselves." Miroku muttered inching over to Inuyasha's room. "You coming?" Inuyasha growled from his spot on the bed. "I guess." He slid off the bed and folding his arms over his chest, followed Miroku over to the new girl's room. When his eyes fell on her he gasped. She was just sitting there eyes staring out at nothing. "Hello, I'm Sango." Sango said cheerfully standing before her. At first the girl didn't do anything, but then she looked up at Sango, eyes brightening. Sango held out a hand. The girl at first looked at the hand then hesitantly reached out and placed her hand in Sango's. Kagome tapped at the nametag she had, holding it for them all to see, looking around at the others. "Nice to meet you." Sango pulled her up and hugged Kagome like they were old friends. When she let go she gestured to the others. "That's Miroku, watch out for his wondering hands, Shippo, and the grumpy one in the corner is Inuyasha." Kagome bowed and when she faced them again she wore a smile, which Inuyasha noticed didn't reach her eyes. "It's nice to meet the rest of you as well." She said softly, looking around wondering where and why she was here. Suddenly something warm and five fingered groped her butt. Startled and not knowing what to do she jumped back and hide behind the first person she came in contact with, Inuyasha. Sango's eyes narrowed and her pupils turned to slits. Without second thought she smashed him upside the head causing him to crumple to the floor howling in pain, holding his head. Inuyasha looked over at the girl, Kagome, where she hid behind him. He just stood there his arms crossed he did happen to note that she had a death grip on his red haori. Shippo chuckled as Miroku got chewed out by Sango. He turned seeing the frightened girl hiding behind Inuyasha. He ran up to her and tugged on the loose white pants. He couldn't help but grin at the slight smile that spread upon her face. Kagome reached down and picked the little fox boy up, cuddling him and petting his tail. "It Kagome! I'm hungry!" He pouted up at her. She grinned and nodded at him. Inuyasha listened to them the whole time, he wondered why the girl wasn't talking. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when something pulled at his sleeve. Looking down at her, she pulled one more time and lifted Shippo up as he repeated what he had told her. "What?" He sniffed. "He's always hungry. What about you?" By that time Sango had finished her ranting and joined them. "I'm hungry too. Let's go see what there is to eat." She lead them all out and into the wide hall. "I'm sure it's close to dinner and Sesshoumaru has promised roast for tonight." She said joyously.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat chuckling in his office when Miroku just couldn't keep his hands to himself. He looked more carefully as Shippo tried gaining her attention. For a minute he sat teetering on the edge of his seat thinking she was about to speak, but instead she just help up Shippo who just repeated what he had said to her. It seemed as if Shippo would be the one to keep them all as a group. Once again he chuckled to himself. He never turned as the door opened and Rin slid inside. "Is their dinner done? It seems that Shippo is hungry." He asked coolly. "Yes, sir." She stopped in front of him. "Everything just as you asked, and a bit extra for Shippo." Out of all the staff she was the only one Sesshoumaru trusted. In fact he more then trusted her. She like everyone else knew what he had done but only she knew how much it had hurt him. She was always such a cheerful person. Kneeling next to him she placed a hand on his knee. "What is it? What's wrong?" His golden eyes stared at her showing no emotion. "Nothing. I'm fine." Rin never believing him until he shows at least some kind of emotion in his eyes, tried glaring at him the best she could. Sighing he pulled her up onto his lap. "All we can do is hope that the Grendel Program works." He closed his eyes. Rin feeling his mood change despite his best efforts. She was what the corporation would call an empath, but Sesshoumaru had done everything in his power to protect her. "I have a feeling that it will. It wasn't your fault, they pushed you to it." She took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "This will change things, hopefully for the better." She smiled happily at him before lean down and kissing him softly on the lips. "I hope you're right." He muttered, silently cursing Naraku and the corporation.  
  
Kagome looked around at the open eating area. There were wooden tables set up around the room with matching wooden chairs. This place was so different from the last place she was at. How could one corporation own two very different institutions? She shivered which received a raised eyebrow from Inuyasha. Once they all had a plate full of food they sat at one of the tables and began to eat. "So where did you come from?" Miroku asked stuffing his face full. He looked at the now down turned head of Kagome. He looked at the rest in confusion. "Do you know why they transferred you here?" He tried again. "I hope you like it here." Sango chirped, elbowing Miroku in the gut causing him to coughing. Kagome just nodded at that. "You don't have to be shy Kagome. We won't hurt you." Shippo said looking up at her from his position on her lap. "Yah, you act like a cat got your tongue." Miroku muttered. "She mute." Inuyasha growled, he being the only one to smell the salt from her silent tears. Shippo looked up into Kagome's face spotting the tears. "Kagome!" Shippo cried, pelting a roll at Miroku's head. "YOU made Kagome- sama cry!" He suddenly burst into tears leaving everyone staring wide-eyed at them. Kagome suddenly finding it unbearable to see the little fox boy cry, nuzzled his face and purred trying to get him to calm down. Kagome suddenly thought of using her telepathic powers to sooth him but suddenly decided against it.  
  
Naraku cursed still watching the physic wave links. They had just spiked then just as suddenly died on Kagome's blue line. Almost, he thought, growling and crushing the paper coffee cup in his hand.  
  
Shippo had cried himself to sleep and was currently residing in Kagome's lap. As for the other's they had scrounged around and found Kagome a notepad and pen. Although they mostly stuck to yes and no questions. "So he died. I'm so sorry." Sango spoke softly. Miroku, who's hands had been behaving themselves, nodded in agreement. "Wait, that's what you don't talk?" Inuyasha grunted from his spot on the oversized chair in the corner. She nodded solemnly. This Inuyasha seems to be able to be able to pick up rather fast. She frowned slightly and shook her head. They are all so nice. But I just can't help alone still. I think that this time will be different. She smiled reassuringly when she noticed that they were staring at her worriedly. She made a gestured then yawned widely. "My it is getting late." Sango said looking at the wall cloak. "I think we should get some sleep." They slept rather peacefully that first night. Shippo had decided he was just comfortable sleeping with Kagome, who really didn't mind. Inuyasha watched as her chest rose and fell regularly in deep sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his brother on the monitor. He was surprised for his brother virtually ignored the others, and while Miroku would flirt and grope the female staff when he was brought in, Inuyasha would growl and swat at them. But his brother seemed to be reacting oddly to Kagome, or # 0000013. He looked down at his Rin who was currently sleeping in his bed curled up in nothing but the sheet. Flicking off the monitors he returned to the bed. Sliding in next to Rin he gathered her up in his arms and frowned deeply. In one week Naraku had a test, one that he knew Rin would cry over for days when she finds out, which was meant for Kagome.  
  
One week later and the group was pretty much close now. Kagome comfortable to be in the same room with them, and even to interact with them, even Inuyasha, who was displaying a more interactive personality. Kagome smiled as she won again against Miroku in chess. "Well it seems that you have learned how to play this game before." Miroku pouted his hand reaching under the table for her. Sango popped him on the head as she walked by. "Keep your paws to yourself, leach." She growled. Kagome giggled winning a mock shock look from Miroku. A pair of scientist came in with clipboards. This wasn't unusual for scientist often came in and took temperatures, or blood pressure. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, smiling when he could smell the sweat coming off them. Something was wrong, they were giving off a smell he couldn't pin, but he would soon find out. "Kagome, could you come with us?" The black haired woman, her hair pulled tight and the glasses perched on her nose didn't hide her cold unfeeling eyes. For a minute Miroku could have swore that Kagome and Dr. Kikyo looked alike. Kagome stood depositing Shippo where she had once sat. When Kikyo went to take her arm, Kagome whimpered and sunk away. "Don't touch her." Inuyasha growled warningly, wondering what was going on. "Do not tell me what to do, dog." She stated coldly then turned back to Kagome. "Fine, I won't touch you, but this way please." Kagome nodded then proceeded to follow the two scientists out giving her newfound friends a reassuring smile.  
  
They lead her into a room filled with monitors of every kind, with wires coming out of some. In the middle of the room a metal table stood. Kikyo opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another, rich deep voice. "That's quite good, Doctor, but you may leave now this is my subject." Kagome gasped for she saw what most others had a harder time seeing, the similarity between the man and Inuyasha. He waited for the other two to leave before turning to her. "There's no need to be afraid." He paused as a beautiful young woman entered the room, her eyes red from endless crying. Kagome watched her silently. "This women is going to help us. I'll be leaving but I'll be back. Rin," He gestured to her, "will help you change. Then we will start." With that said he left. Kagome made a small eeping sound then blushed deeply. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She then helped Kagome to change into a paper-thin gown. With no words exchanged between them Rin helped Kagome onto the table and hooked up the I.V. and heart monitors. Rin smiled the best she could and took up her position in the chair at the head of the table. At that time Sesshoumaru returned with a bottle of Arsenic in his hand. "Would you please." He said nodding at the woman, who then gently laid her hands on Kagome's temples. "Just relax, Kagome. I know you're scared, but I'm here to lend you strength." Rin's eyes closed as Sesshoumaru injected the 10 ccs of Arsenic into the I.V. She was there to report what she felt from Kagome, but she wanted to help if she could. She had read the girl's reports and knew the hell that she had gone through. A whimpering cry comes from her as Kagome begins to react, alone with the heart monitors. At first Kagome had felt soothed by the fingers at her temples but then she felt a change in the cool liquid entering her arm. Her body burned as if on fire then the metallic taste that invaded her throat. Then the heart monitors starting going nuts. No longer in control of her body, A scream was ripped from Kagome's throat, pain racking her body. Silent tears ran down Rin's face and Sesshoumaru stood eyes half lidded with a pained expression in them.  
  
They had taken her away hours ago and they had been forced to go to their rooms and sleep. Shippo cried himself out at not being able to sleep with Kagome. Inuyasha laid in his bed knowing that the other's were wide awake as well. No matter who was taken none of them sleep until that person was returned. Everything seemed different with her though. He couldn't place why but he just knew. A sudden scream echoed in his ears and he sat bolt upright in his bed. Something was wrong, very wrong. She was in pain. His mind screamed for him to take action, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He was locked up here and would be locked in that tiny cell again if he tried anything. Rising he quietly made his way to Miroku's room. Slowly he pushed open the door only to find the leach pacing the room. "Come in, Inuyasha." "Did you hear her." Even to himself his voice sounded pitiful. "You know I do not have the hear you do, but I feel it none the less." He stopped in his pacing to look at his friend. "What are they doing to her? What tortures will they do to her that they will not do to us?" "I don't know Miroku, I don't know." Inuyasha muttered straining his ears to see if he could hear her again.  
  
Yay! End of chapter one..boy that was like way long for me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Please be so kind as to R+R for me, I'd just love you so much! ::giggles:: Demo! Demo! 


	2. Awakenings

Backlash: The Story of the Island of Hell  
  
By: Arthia Maxwell Chapter Two: Awakenings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! ~.~' So please don't sue me or anything. I have no money. Thank you! AN: I use arsenic in this fic.I truly do not know what it feels like or such so I'm making it up.  
  
"Add five more." Came the dark command over the loud speaker. Sesshoumaru turned to stare at the one way mirror. Even thought he could just see himself he knew that Naraku was on the other side, watching. He had no choose other then to do as he was told. He looked at Rin's tear streaked face then injected the five ccs into the I.V. Kagome's body arched with pain and her screams had long ago turned silent. Suddenly everything went still, the only sound or movement was the heart monitor as it flat lined. Then it bleeped and the raged rise and fall of Kagome's chest resumed. Rin pulled away and held her hands as if they were burnt. Sesshoumaru stepped up to her and took her in his arms, muttering quietly in her ear.  
  
"It's okay. Why don't you go back and start writing your report. I'll finish up here." Rin just nodded then slowly left stuffing her fist into her pockets to keep from punching Naraku as he pasted her. She was always a happy person but because she was an empath she felt others feelings and she really hated Naraku. Sesshoumaru looked up as Naraku entered the room. Naraku looked down at the sweat soaked Kagome as if she was a bug he must destroy.  
  
"She did better then expected. A few more tests then we can inject her with our virus and see what effects it has. I don't want to rise an epidemic. She is the perfect test subject." "Is that why she's really here?" Sesshoumaru asked his eyes and voice cold. "You know very well that she's here for the Grendel Program. Once she gets the physic link and regains her powers, we can test her brainwaves and maybe clone her in that stage. Mindless killing clones, that just what country leaders will want for their armies. Could you imagine the price for such an army?" Naraku's eyes seemed crazed for a moment before his cold expression returned. He looked back down at the pallid girl. "Take her back. Make sure you record what the others do. This should be interesting." He turned to leave then stopped as if remembering something. "And Sesshoumaru, don't get to attached to Rin, she's just another subject." With that he was gone. Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat.  
  
A short time after Inuyasha entered the Sango came sneaking into the room. She looked at the two distraught males. Miroku stopped pacing when he noticed Sango in the doorway wrapped in her blanket. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her to his bed. He sat her down noticing the tears on her face. Kneeling in front of her he stared worriedly into her face. "What is it, Sango?" He asked placing his bound hand on her knee. At first she glared at him before realizing the gesture was suppose to be comforting. "I thought I'd try to see into her mind to see what they were doing and how she was." Her hands came up and held the sides of her head. "She was fine until they.they.I don't know what they were doing to her, but she was in so much pain." Sango sniffed. "Then she pushed my mind away. She has telepathic talents." She sounded surprised but then the thought of Kagome in pain came though again and her tears came anew. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, who narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist against the wall. Miroku pushed Sango back against his pillows. "Rest Sango. We'll wake you up when they bring her back in." He said as soothingly as he could, running his thumb against the soft skin of her cheek. "Rest." He waited till she closed her eyes before standing up and walking over to Inuyasha. "I can't believe you didn't try to grope her, leach." "Hey! I'm not ecchi all the time." He looked back over at Sango. "Can you smell her anywhere near here or do they still have her in their scentless rooms?" "She's still.Wait!" He hunkered down and sniffed the air. Moving slowly he made his way to the door and looked out into the hall. "She's nearing with that bitch Kikyo." The door in the main common room opened wide to show Kikyo leading the way with Sesshoumaru following behind with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha and Miroku both hid in the shadows as they past by. Sesshoumaru smelling them turned to looked right at his half brother. "Just throw her down and return as soon as you're done." Kikyo sneered turning and leaving in a huff. Sesshoumaru waited till she was gone before whispering, "Inuyasha, why don't you and Miroku come out, I know you're there." He stood from where he placed Kagome on the bed. Inuyasha with Miroku behind entered the room. "What are you still doing here?" "I don't take orders from that bitch." He answered coolly. His gaze then returned to Kagome. "Naraku ordered fifteen ccs of arsenic to be injected into her." "That much should have killed her!" Miroku exclaimed. "True but she has a highly adaptive immunity system." "Adaptation for what?" Inuyasha asked kneeling next to the sleeping Kagome. He pushed the blanket farther up her body. "Poisons." "What?!" Miroku looked shockingly over at Sesshoumaru then to Kagome. "Yah, now here." He handed the still wide-eyed Miroku a bottle that appeared to be full of herbs. "Take these and give them to her if she experiences any pain or fever give her some of this." He turned and without another word left them. "Why is he helping us?" Miroku asked kneeling next to Inuyasha. "Because he doesn't believe in the corporation anymore. It's that Rin woman. He's been trying to change it, but they're just to powerful." He looked at Miroku with reproachful eyes. "When she wake and is strong enough she'll need fresh air." "Don't worry I overheard them saying that the storm was over and they had almost finished cleaning up the island." Miroku grinned then stood. "I'll go wake Sango and well fix some of these herbs for when Kagome wakes up. I'll have Sango bring you some water for her fever." Miroku nodded to his friend then left the room. A few minutes later he heard the familiar sounds of slapping and a thud. He couldn't help but grin. He didn't think that was the way Sango wanted to be woken up. Hentai leach, he thought shaking his head. Kagome's world evolved around the pain and stiffness she felt. Blackness was all she could see and a loud humming was all she could hear. Something cool and wet seemed to be pushing through the pain and she readily welcomed it. Barely opening her eyes she was a blur of red and white. Inuyasha? She though mildly. When did they take me back? How long was I out? She couldn't think anymore as the darkness overcame her again. Inuyasha watched her carefully as she seemed to fight to open her eyes, only to close them again. Sango came raging into the room like a storm ready to rain down. She stopped, tea in hand, at the sight of Kagome. Inuyasha was now sitting on a chair next to her bed, wringing out a wet cloth and placing it to her forehead. "How is she?" Sango asked worriedly. "She tried waking up but she just not strong enough yet." He looked at the tea cup in her hand. "Is that for her?" "No, Miroku thought you could use this." She said with a wink and handed it to him. "He said that Rin came in and said that we'd be able to go outside tomorrow." She paused as he drank the tea his eyes suddenly going wide. "Yah, he said you'd like that a bit more then just tea. He also noted that Rin looked a little weary and as if she hadn't sleep in a while." "Rin was always so sensitive." Inuyasha remembered the time when she was in the room while they 'experimented' on him. Really it was more like torture but he didn't worry about it because he could heal abnormally fast. He remembered then the look on both her and Kikyo's faces. Rin looked ready to cry, again or so he thought, while Kikyo looked like she was overly enjoying it. He had always hated that woman. "You should eat something." Sango said startling him out of his remembrance. "When it's brought in I'll bring you some. OH, and Shippo will be waking up soon, so expect him in here soon." She grinned at the look he sported. "He just needs to see for himself that Kagome's alright. Once he's done that remind him of lunch and if that doesn't make him leave kill him out." With a parting smile she was gone. Shippo came wondering into the room a few hours later. Inuyasha looked up from his finished plate. Shippo quietly, as if Inuyasha couldn't hear him, made his way over to the bed. "Is she alright?" Asked a very concern fox boy. "She will be, but you are to stay out of her bed until she's well." Inuyasha growled at the child. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him. "Jealous? Is it because I can get into her bed and you can't?" Shippo asked innocently. Inuyasha growled warningly. Shippo took that as 'please tell me more'. "She's really warm and soft." He grinned at Inuyasha's red face, not noticing the narrowed eyes. "But she did mutter your name a few times." Shippo (also knew that even though Kagome never said anything that he would still be able to get a rise out of Inuyasha) was by that time rolling with laughter at the tomato faced dog boy. Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and threw him out the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru fell out of his chair laughing at the brave or stupid, he couldn't figure out which, kitsune teasing Inuyasha. Rin came in just as the Shippo was done but it was apparent that she had heard the whole thing by the blush that stained her cheeks. His laughing turned to a large grin. In a flash he was up and had her in his arms. "Why are you blushing? You found your way into my bed, several times and I never complained." He chuckled as her blush deepened, leaning down to kiss her passionately.  
  
Naraku sat in his office growling violently. The monitors in front of him showed him two very dangerous scenes. Kikyo stood behind silent as she too observed them.  
  
A whimpering moan behind him alerted him to the waking figure. Kagome once again pushed through the darkness feeling for some reason that she needed to wake up. The pain was lessened but was still powerful. The first thing she heard was Shippo asking then everything went black again. She fought harder then she had ever fought to surface from the dark. When she did she saw a rather red Inuyasha standing at the door yelling down the hall. She moaned again, struggling to sit up. He was at her side in an instant. He pulled her up into a sitting position and held her there. Her eyes were still glazed but she was awake. Her look turned from confused to frightened. Kagome looked franticly around. "You're back in your room with the rest of us. Are you alright?" She was still very pale and she had begun to tremble. Not sure whether she was cold or scared he thought he'd solve both by sitting behind her and wrapping her with her blanket and his arms. Sango appeared in the door with a foul smelling tea in her hands. "What is that?!" Inuyasha exclaimed tightening his arms around Kagome. "It's the herbs you-know-who gave us. I had a feeling Kagome-chan could use them." At his face fault she continued. "If it will make you feel any better we already tested their effectiveness. On Miroku. Besides from what Miroku tells me she won't have to worry about it if it's poison." She sat on the edge of the bed and seeing that Kagome was in no state to hold the cup she held it to her lips for her. "Drink. It'll help the pain." Sango let her sip then sat there. "What did they do to you?" Kagome looked away, pressing her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. They all knew she wouldn't answer for she was mute but whether she would if she could was another question. "They poisoned her. Arsenic. It seems our Kagome here has an adaptive immunity system." Sango stayed quiet as she helped Kagome drink more of the tea. "I think that tomorrow we should all," he looked pointedly at Kagome, "go outside and get some fresh air." "I could pack a lunch, well I could ask for one." Sango looked distressed. Kagome reached out and patted Sango's arm. They move more freely then we did in Petlet Institution. She remembered the small locked rooms they were kept in. She was able to share a room with her brother only because she was able to 'lean' the leader into letting them share. "You could use the fresh air. Clear your system of that poison." Sango smiled leaving the room.  
  
The next day they all went out into the fresh air; Inuyasha carrying the still weak Kagome, who closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That's better isn't it!?" Miroku said enthusiastically. He walked up behind Sango and groped her butt. Sango's face contorted and she turned around smashing him on his head. "Stay there until you can keep your hands to yourself, leach!" She shouted and stormed off to find a place to picnic with Shippo laughing silently beside her. Inuyasha looked down at the dazed man. "You really do need to learn to leave Sango alone." He grunted. Kagome stifled laughter as Inuyasha carried her over to where Sango had picked and finished spreading the blanket. He sat down in one smooth motion then set Kagome beside him making sure she was able to lean up against him if needed. Sango ignored Miroku as he sat down opposite of her. She set out all the food noticing Shippo watching her intently. As he made to reach for the first sandwich she popped his hand. "You can wait." She looked at Kagome. "What would you like?" Kagome's slim hand reached out and hovered above a sandwich. At Sango's nod she picked it up drawing it back to her. Then without farther adieu the rest jumped for the food. The only one who hadn't moved was Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him from her spot leaning against him. She lifted her sandwich, which had only a small bit out of it, up to him. He first looked at her then the sandwich. "Don't worry about me." He muttered gruffly to her. Sighing she lowered her hand and stared at the sandwich. She wanted to speak to them but found that as she opened her mouth that her voice was rough. So rough that when she tried Sango's name it sounded more like a groan then a name. Sango looked at her. "Are you feeling alright?" Sango asked concerned, her brows knitting in worry. Kagome nodded and looked down feeling discouraged. I guess even after a year and a half of not speaking that my voice would sound as it does. Inuyasha noticed her down attitude and wondered what was going on with her. The rest of the day passed peacefully with everyone talking and Shippo playing. Kagome enjoyed herself. She watched her new friends talking away from her spot propped up against Inuyasha. She was really growing to like them, but she was scared. If she did get close to them would she lose them too? She shook the very thought from her head. The presence of Inuyasha was always reassuring for her. She liked the way he smelled and his strong presence calmed her ravaged soul. Yawning she snuggled more comfortably against him before falling asleep. Inuyasha watched Kagome closely wondering what was going through her mind. Another of their numbers would soon be taken he could sense it. He just hopped that it wouldn't be Kagome again, or Sango, so she could take care of Kagome. Setting his arm more comfortably around Kagome he watched Miroku chasing Shippo around.  
  
Sesshoumaru yawned watching the normal physic spikes that accompany the sleeping mind. So he turned his attention to the sleep waves on the screen next to it. They were peaking in an unusual pattern. "She's dreaming." He muttered and took notes of the peak pattern. He looked to the pallid woman who just entered the room. She reminded him of a ghost and he shivered unconsciously. She just looked over at him before taking a disk from the recording system. Most likely to hand them over to Naraku, he thought dryly. "She not just dreaming, she's having a nightmare." Came the cold almost unnatural voice. Sesshoumaru jumped and turned but she was already gone. Grumbling under his breath he returned to the monitors to stare at the one showing the group outside.  
  
Inuyasha became aware of the sudden change in Kagome's sent. He looked down at her and watched as her face contorted. She let out a quiet whimper tossing her head to the side.  
  
They were becoming afraid because the power that both she and Sota were displaying. Enough power that they were able to escape from their tiny cell and make their way outside. They had done so several times and each time they were punished. Something had to be done before they got out of control. It was the middle of the night when two men came and took her brother away. It wasn't that hard to figure out why they had taken him and not her. She was then dragged out and forced to watch as they tortured and killed him. They had placed a physic inhibitor on her to keep her from interfering. There was so much blood that it splattered against her skin and stained her clothes. The look in his eyes haunted Kagome, they screamed for help she could not give. Then they locked her in the dark small room.  
  
Kagome woke with a stared scared and needing comfort. "Inuyasha." Kagome's roughened voice croaked saying the first name she could think of. Inuyasha surprised instantly reached out and steadied her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly, unsure if he heard her right. He held her by the shoulders watching as silent tears rolled down her face. "Inuyasha." She cried hoarsely flinging herself into his arms. Inuyasha at first to surprised to move slowly wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry. Sango noticed the scene happening not ten feet from where she was sitting watching Miroku beat Shippo down on the ground. Concerned Sango moved to sit next to them. "What is it? Is she alright?" "She's had a nightmare, I think." Inuyasha gently rocked Kagome back and forth. Inuyasha? Don't let them lock me away again. A soft, velvet like voice pleaded in his mind. Inuyasha looked wide eyed at Sango. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Sango replied giving him a funny look. Ignoring Sango he turned his attention back to Kagome. "Kagome its okay. I promise I won't let them take you." He whispered and again he heard the velvet like voice in his head. I don't want to be alone again.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes popped out of his head as the physic waves on Kagome's monitor peaked several times. "Who's she talking to?" He asked himself, recognizing the peak pattern. Rin entered the room with his lunch and looked at the screen. At first her brows furrowed. "Can you tell who's she talking to?" He asked quietly. "I'm an." She stopped herself short. "She scared. I'm not sure from what, but she is." The tray she was carrying tipped dangerously. Sesshoumaru reached out and took it from her. "Can you tell who's she talking to?" Her eyes closed. "All I can tell is that it's male." How she knew that even she wasn't sure. There was something strange about the emotions that Kagome was producing. She then felt Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around her like a comforting ghost. "Hush, now. Thank you, rest now." He looked down at his lunch. His favorite, he couldn't help but grin. "My, my, it seems you fixed my favorite. You want to share with me?" He asked pulling her down into his lap. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
Several months passed and the group grew closer together. Kagome was learning to speak all over again. She would become quiet frustrated when she couldn't talk as fast as her mind thought and would retort to 'pathing what she wanted to say. She trusted them more and more with each passing day, and something deeper was growing for Inuyasha. She had experienced the worry accompanying the disappearance of one of her friends. Once they came in the middle of the night and took Inuyasha. When they brought him back he was under a steatite and wouldn't react to their voiced concerns, forcing Kagome to 'path him. Even his mind was groggy. When they checked his body for damage they found several healing cuts and bruises. Kagome sat on the edge of his bed, one hand on his head easing his sleeping mind, while she spoke to Sango and Miroku. "What do they do to him? To you all?" She asked her voice still rough. Sango looked at Miroku. "One of his special abilities is to quickly heal. When they take him they usually." lacking a better word she used the only that her mind could find, "torture him. With Miroku they make him absorb things, anything, to see what his limits are." She paused and didn't knock the arm Miroku placed lightly around her shoulders off. "Me they just add weights. Literally crushing me to see my strength. They're trying to find the perfect super soldier. What they will do when they find it, I don't want to know." Her voice grew soft until it faded. "He safe now." She looked at the two and using her leaning method, planted the suggestion that Sango share a comforting sleep with Miroku, then on a second thought she suggested that Miroku behave himself. It wasn't long before the two were yawning. "Why don't you two go to sleep." She looked over at Shippo. "Take him with you." When they left she closed the door softly and returned to Inuyasha's side and laid beside him. His mind was closed off but she would open it even if it took all her strength to do so. She rested her head over his heart and listened to its steady, sure rhythm. With that as her basis, she reached deep into his mind.  
  
Images of scientist floated though his mind. They were all surrounding him as he lay strapped to a table. One face stood out amongst all the rest, Kikyo. At first Kagome closed her mind's eye as the first knife cut bit deep into his flesh, but then she forced herself to look. She saw everything as he did. Felt everything as he did. Again the knife bit deep into their flesh. The cuts from hours before already slowly healing. But they didn't just add new cuts, they cut across old ones reopening them. They screamed out in pain and disbelief. The cold metal of the table under them, their pride and modesty wounded by their nudity. Distant voices and beeping monitors the only sounds available. "Inuyasha, that's over now." Kagome's mind voice called to him. "But it isn't. They will come again, for me or you." His voice faded. "Inuyasha, I'm here for you. You're back in your room, and I'm with you." She walked over to Inuyasha who was still strapped to the table forcing the images of the scientist to dissipate. She unstraped him from the table and helped him to stand. "Kagome don't." He whined, his head turned away from her a deep blush staining it. A hand holding his chin forced him to look her in the face. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me help you." She leaned against him. That was when he noticed that she too was just as naked as he was and his blush deepened, but his mind was soon turned from that as he felt his wounds healing. "Kagome." He muttered, holding her tighter against him. She melted into that hold, that embrace. "Inuyasha, I'm here for you now. Don't let your fears take over." She then opened her mind completely to him allowing him to see all she had been though and all she had felt. It felt as if his breath was crushed from his lungs as the images overwhelmed him. Then just as suddenly as they started they stopped. He looked down at her, surprised. "I'm sorry for all that you have suffered. I will not let that happen to you again." He promised while holding her tightly against him. "Then wake up." She grinned.  
  
Kikyo watched the peaking pattern from Kagome's mind. Growling she turned to Naraku. "She has come out of her muteness. Not only does she speak but she has also returned to using her physic abilities. Granted it is not strong save for certain times, but still she could pose a threat." Kikyo growled moving to stand before Naraku. "It seems she's formed strong bonds with Inuyasha. Does her abilities leave you that jealous? In time she will show her true power and when she does, we will begin our work. So you will remain patent until that time." He replied coldly, taking only slight notice in the shadow that lurked just outside of his lamp.  
  
Inuyasha awoke to find himself staring at his bedroom ceiling. He turned his head and there he melted into blue-gray eyes. "Kagome." He whispered, faintly aware that he could only feel her silky skin against his. When did that happen, he thought reaching up to cup her face. "Inuyasha," He noticed her voice was low, "I'll always be here for you." He caught the whiff of a sent he had smelt for three days and found himself drawn to it. That's when it hit him, Kagome was in heat and his inu instants where in overload. And, he admitted to himself, it's not all the dog's want. His hand slid from her cheek down her neck and shoulder to rest against her bare hip. "Kagome." He whispered huskily, leaning over to kiss her deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, okay, so I'm evil, get used to it. I'm thinking of making the next part a lemon.du dun daH! I hope you all likie. Please R+R, tell me I can improve or flame me for ending so wonderfully. ::grins evilly:: oh yes I usually don't reread these things.. ~ The Evil Arthia ~ 


	3. Torture

Backlash: The Story of the Island of Hell By: Arthia Maxwell Chapter Three: Torture Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! ~.~' So please don't sue me or anything. I have no money. Thank you! AN: I'd like to thank Bunny-sama for if she didn't say what she did I would have never had such an inspiration for this next chapter. So again the plot thickens!  
  
Kagome relaxed under Inuyasha's touches, her body wanting him with each passing moment. Her soft moan floated across the room as Inuyasha suckled her throat, leaving a mark. Suddenly their door burst open and three people entered the room. Two were buff hairy (sorry I always wanted to use that description) and the third Kikyo. Inuyasha turned to the intruders growling deep in his chest, using his body to cover Kagome. "Take them both. Naraku wants to run joint experiments on them." Kikyo's cold voice ordered. Inuyasha fought against the hands that grabbed him. They were stronger then he had expected. All he could see was red. How dare they interrupt him and his mate, he thought sourly when suddenly something cool flooded his body and he went limp. Kikyo bent over Kagome who was clinching the sheet to her body. "You have show yourself, bitch." With that she grabbed a fist full of Kagome's hair and dragged her to her feet. "Don't fight and he will be harmed less, resist and he will suffer." Kikyo dragged her out of the room and past the room where she noticed Sango and Miroku sleeping in the same bed. Now, that's new, she commented to herself. Naraku waited till they had finished strapping down the now half- naked Inuyasha before entering the room. This should be interesting. He looked over the twisted face and waved for the guard in the room to wake him up. Inuyasha awoke to the feeling of numbness. He couldn't feel anything but a burning sensation brought him quickly back to reality. He growled as he remembered what had happen just hours before. The face that greeted him was not who he wanted to see. He strained against his bounds his claws working as if trying to reach out and rip Naraku's throat. "Kukuku." Naraku chuckled. "It seems as if you can't wait." At a wave of his hand cold steal cut across Inuyasha bare shoulder drawing a deep line of blood. Inuyasha just grunted in pain. Naraku stood watching as the scalpel cut lines across Inuyasha's body. A large grin covered Naraku's face as Inuyasha could no longer hold back the scream of pain as the blade bit deeper into his flesh.  
  
Kagome looked around the room she was in. She was dressed in a thin paper gown and tied to a steel table. There was a large glass window in which she could see into another room and in that room Inuyasha lay. She tried to reach out to his mind but found that every time she tried her head would buzz. It must be that shot they gave me, he thought to herself. She glanced over at Kikyo again. She had not moved from her chair in the corner since she was brought into the room. "Don't worry your time is coming." Kikyo stated calmly rising and strolling over to the steel table beside Kagome and pushed another worker out of the way. She lifted what looked like a metal collar up so that Kagome could see it. "I know you know what this is. You will behave or it will be strapped to your horny little head. And you know what will happen if you or anyone else takes it off." Kikyo grinned at the pained expression that crossed her face. Kikyo suddenly turned her attention to the other room. Kagome's eyes widened as the blood from several wounds on Inuyasha body. "It seems your boyfriend is in some pain." Kikyo glanced back at Kagome. "What's wrong why don't you reach out for him. Comfort him." The malice in her voice daring Kagome to fight against the buzz and pain in her own mind. And that's just what Kagome did. She pushed through the buzzing haze and reached out for Inuyasha's mind. At the same time both their eyes rolled back into their heads. The woman monitoring the screens yelped uttering a curse. Kikyo rushed over to see what the woman was cursing about. The peaks on the screen read three times greater then the nights before.  
  
Inuyasha woke to find no pain or ache of any kind. He looked around himself to find nothing but darkness. No not completely, there was a small light shining just to his left. "It's me, Inuyasha." The velvet voice resounded throughout his mind. The light turned into Kagome and she willing embraced the shaking man. He hung onto her for dear life. She was close and that took the pain and fear away from them both. "Where are we?" He asked burying his face in her hair. "In our minds, where they can't get us." She embraced him trying to offer him comfort. "Let me heal your wounds for you." That caused Inuyasha to pull back and look first at her then himself. Although they were wearing light, white robes he was covered in bleeding cuts and her robes, even her skin was smeared with it. At his startled look she smiled. "I'm fine. You, however, need to be healed. I have a feeling this isn't the end." She didn't know just how right she was. She wrapped her arms around his and lened him her physic powers to heal his body faster. "I'm in the room adjacent to yours, you were the first real friend I ever had." She smiled then began to fade from his mind. "They're forcing me out." She said as way of an explanation.  
  
Naraku growled as the wounds across Inuyasha skin suddenly started to heal at a faster rate then normal. "What is going on?!" He demanded. "His physic waves are peaking. This shouldn't be happening, he should have no physic abilities." The man yelled. Naraku swung around to look into the other room. Kikyo gave him the signal he was dreading. He went to the intercom. "Put the damned collar on now!" He growled into it. Kikyo ran to the table and picked up the collar and began to place it on Kagome's head. She only had enough time to gasp as Kagome's eyes suddenly opened and she was thrown against the window separating the two rooms, creaking it. "Shit!" Naraku bellowed reaching for the emergency button to call in more help. The first to arrive in the room was Sesshoumaru. He growled. If just Sesshoumaru was there it meant that Rin was passed out somewhere from the emotional overload. He would have to get rid of them soon, then they wouldn't be able to stop him and his plans. Suddenly everything went calm and he looked over to the opposite room seeing that Kagome had the collar around her head now. He waved the extra help out. However, Sesshoumaru came to see him personally. "What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. "She overloaded." Naraku replied calmly. "Like hell she did." "This is not your experiment, it is Kikyo's, so get back to work." Naraku growled, then added with venom, "And pick up your trash from wherever she landed." Seeing the hatred in Sesshoumaru's eyes made the rest of the shity day feel better.  
  
Miroku woke to a pounding on his head and at first he thought that Sango was beating him because his hand was firmly rooted to her breast, but he glimpsed a fluffy tail and knew it was the kitsune. Yawning, he sat up careful not to wake Sango. Shippo looked more fanatic then usual. "Damnit, Shippo, what is wrong?" Miroku asked crawling over Sango, who at that moment chose to wake up. For a moment they stared at each other before the heel of her hand shot out and caught him in the jaw throwing him off her and flung out on the floor. "Oh, Shippo, how are you?" She said scooping up the boy. "Kagome and Inuyasha are gone!" He wailed, rivers of tears streaming down his face. Sango looked shocked. Her eyes fell on Miroku who looked just as shocked as she was. He was up and out of the room in a flash. Running he skidded into first one room then the other. Both were gone. Horror rising in his heart he ran back into the room. Never had they taken one of them in the middle of the night like that. He entered the room and nodded his conformation to Sango. "How could we have missed this?" Sango muttered. "Well if you two weren't groping each other so hard then maybe you would have heard!" Shippo pointed out earning him a hard throw against the far wall. "What about you?" Miroku asked sitting at the far end of the bed, as far as he could get from Sango. "They were really big so I hid under the chair in the common room." Shippo whined from his new spot on the floor. "What are we going to do?" Sango asked worriedly. Miroku looked over at her. "There's nothing we can do but wait." He said running a hand over his eyes. Things were starting to get desperate.  
  
Kikyo was enjoying her fun. She finally had a live subject to test her new poison on not that she didn't get live subject, they all just died to fast. She had thought of the most painful way to set her poison into the girl. She pushed another poison coated needle into Kagome's flesh. She grinned evilly as another scream was ripped from her throat. Not only did the collar around Kagome's head keep her from 'pathing or 'porting but keep her from using her abilities on herself. So plainly speaking she wasn't able to retreat into her mind to escape the pain. Kikyo rather like that idea. She jabbed another needle into Kagome's right shoulder. She then looked from the whimpering girl under her across the though the window at how Naraku was fairing, and by the looks of it rather good. Inuyasha's body was a bleeding mess. His body and mind screamed in pain. His wrist were bleeding from were he had trying to pull the restrains free. The only thing that penetrated his pain filled mind were Kagome's screams. Slowly as if he couldn't let himself believe it the pain ebbed away and was replaced with what seemed to peace. He opened his eyes to find himself still in the room. He could hear monitors beeping and Naraku cursing, and yelling orders. "Well then bring in the paddles!" Naraku screamed through the broken window. Inuyasha raised his head to look around. The room was in chaos. The scalpels were in the walls around the room, the window between the rooms was shattered and the worse noise anyone could hear, the flat line of a heart monitor. He watched them running around in the other room. "Damn you Kikyo! Why didn't you stop when she flat lined?" Naraku growled as he glared at the women in question. She held three of the removed pins in her hand. "She had come back before. Or did you not get time to read the report?" Her heated reply was followed by the shouted clear. She watched Kagome's body jerk with the surge of electricity. "This isn't my fault. But at least we know my poison works." Naraku turned on her and bellowed, "She's important to the corporation's plans!" Inuyasha not ever wanting his new friend to die without some kind of revenge given to her killer. He used all his strength and a grin lit his face as the metal restraints groaned in protest. With a final tug he was free and through the window in one bound. Kikyo didn't see what hit her until she was slammed against a wall and a clawed hand pressed into her throat. She looked into flashing red/gold eyes. "Bitch!" He growled tightening his grip. It seemed the whole room was frozen and didn't know to do. Soon the edges of Kikyo's vision turned black and her breath came and shallow gasps. A cold breeze blew past Inuyasha and a sweet familiar scent brushed his nose. "Inuyasha." A soft voice whispered into his ear causing a cold wind to touch his cheek. Kikyo's eyes widened at this. Did I just hear a voice? Kikyo stilled herself and watched Inuyasha's face closely. "Inuyasha." The voice repeated. On reflex Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kikyo's neck. "Inuyasha look." Inuyasha threw Kikyo to the side and turned toward Kagome's still body. Someone tried stopping him but he threw them out of the way. Looking down at Kagome's body Inuyasha never heard the orders shouted by Naraku. The moment he touched her check an earth shattering gasps for air sounded throughout the room. Her wide pale eyes stared up at him. "Inu?" Was all she could manage. Her whole body was numb, but, she thought, at least the pains gone. Her eyes traveled over him and tears threatened to spill at the sight of the cuts. However, before she could say anything his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward, his head resting on her chest. Two men lifted him off her and held his limp body upward. "Take him to isolation." Naraku said his voice tight. He looked over at the coughing Kikyo and the woman who was trying to help her up. He then walked over to Kagome, looking down at her. "Take her back. Let them deal with her. Tell Sesshoumaru to monitor them closely." His sneer was the last thing Kagome saw.  
  
When Kagome awoke again she was in her room and Sango was sitting over her a worry look on her face. She groaned as she tried to sit up and failed falling back into the pillow. She closed her eyes again as a wave of dizziness overcame her. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked without opening her eyes. She felt Sango shift. "They still have him. We think they took him to isolation." Sango exhaled. "There's no telling when he'll be brought back, but in the mean time you need to rest." She sniffed looked toward the door seeing Shippo entering. He solemnly walked to her and jumped up onto the bed. He curled up next to Kagome watching her though silted eyes. "And Miroku?" Kagome groaned. Her hand curled up in Shippo's soft fur. "They took him this morning." Sango tried to hide her sniff but she didn't do so good. Kagome tugged Sango down onto the bed with her and Shippo. Sango curled up next to Kagome and she looked blankly out at the wall. Kagome held both her friends close. She wondered how much more pain and suffering they would all have to go through before they would be free. Freedom. It was a foreign feeling for any of them. Knowing she was free to use her powers but she also knew that she was being watched. She didn't care she had to try and reach her captive friends.  
  
Miroku was starting to become board as they had him sitting in a room absorbing little purple bugs. He furrowed his brow when something invaded his mind, something soft. He quickly schooled his expression so that the people watching wouldn't know he was in contact with Kagome, although he suspected they would know. Miroku? Miroku how are you? Kagome-sama, its good to know you're awake. You should be resting. Save your strength. Inuyasha is in isolation. I can't leave him there alone. Then why are you wasting time with me? For Sango. She can't reach you. The room you're in must be slightly proofed the room against physic 'pathing. Then how are you able to. It doesn't take much energy, besides she's still asleep. She giggled into his mind causing him to grin. You better see to Inuyasha. He's never done good inside those sightless rooms. You know, the inu in him. He'll break down with the length of time this time. What do you mean? A little blond told me that they plan to keep him in there a month. No light, no sound, and according to her, no room. He felt her disapproval and her thankfulness. Thank you, Miroku. Oh! And Kagome? Yes? Tell Sango I'm fine and I'll be back to grope her soon. With that he felt her mind pull away from his. He felt a brief moment of sadness at the separation. He just hopped that she would be able to keep Inuyasha sane. He went back to sucking up the little bugs, only then did he start to feel odd.  
  
Inuyasha had pushed himself tightly into the corner of the pitch- black room. He shivered at the nonexistent cold. He didn't like being stuck in the dark not being able to hear anything. He could smell the rancid food they had pushed though the door for him to eat. He pushed away his growing hunger. His body was healed but he felt filthy. There was no water for him to wash his body with. He felt his mind passed over with a familiar presence. It wrapped around his mind closing out all his senses to the outside world and opened the ones in his mind. Inuyasha? The velvet voice he recognized as Kagome. Her figured appeared before him, unlike before though the darkness around them turned into the wide meadow from outside. "Kagome?" He cried relieved running into her arms looking for her comforting touch. She willing wrapped her arms around him bring them down to sit upon a bench. "It's okay. I'm going to stay with you. I know you don't want to be alone so I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm here." She smiled as he looked up at her. "Is this real?" "Yes and no." He gave her a funny look. "Yes, because it's in our minds. We will feel everything that happens, but it is just our minds. When you wake up you'll still be in that dark room, alone. But I promise to return to you." She tightened her hold on him as she first felt his trembling then heard his whimper. "Do you have to go?" He asked fearfully. "Of course. You have to take care of yourself. Eat, sleep. You must take care of yourself so that you come back whole to us. They are trying to break you but I won't let them." He looked up at her. "How long are you going to stay?" His whimper vibrated in his chest. "Right now, until you sleep." Her voice was gentle and soothing. She reached up and lightly petted his ears before running her hands through his hair. He purred softly closing his eyes and falling into peaceful sleep. "Sleep now." She whispered for only him.  
  
Sango sat sniffling beside the bed Kagome now laid in. Kagome had explained everything to Sango after her talk with Miroku, before she went to comfort Inuyasha. 'Don't let them take me. I won't wake up for a while, but whatever you do, don't let them take me.' Those were the instructions Kagome left her and she planned to keep them. "Don't worry Kagome I won't let them take you away." "Neither will I." Miroku said from the doorway his breathing raged as he leaned against the doorframe. He gave her a lopsided grin and shook his head when she stood to go and help support him. "And I'll keep her warm." Shippo grinned his eyes shining in the half dark. Sango nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru checked Kagome's monitor again. The waves were consent and peaked only sporadically. "She's gone into a physic coma then?" Rin asked from over his shoulder. At his nod she continued. "But the question is why. Why would she put herself into a coma in which she might not wake from?" "It's not for herself but for him." Sesshoumaru muttered his voice emotionless, but Rin knew how he felt for his brother and the others. Rin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Keeping his mind sane. Smart girl." Rin closed her eyes indicating that she was using her empath abilities. She gasped suddenly throwing herself back a few steps. "What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked worry inching its way into his voice. "Many emotions." She looked up at him. "She is protective, sad." "And Inuyasha?" He saw her blush slightly. "He's scared, weak; however, he feels hope. Something I might note that he hasn't felt in a long time." She looked slyly up at him, her stare daring him to argue with her. He just nodded showing that he understood her. "There's something else." She added quietly. "What?" He wrapped his arms around her. "There's a feeling that I cannot pinpoint who it belongs to." Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean? "It's a feeling of hiding, of waiting. The only problem is that I can't tell who it's coming from." He nodded. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure this out."  
  
The strange woman made her way past several loud mouth workers on her way to Naraku's office. She slipped inside and keep herself in the shadows as he yelled mercilessly at Kikyo. She stood silently taking in all that was happening with emotionless eyes that seemed to look out sightlessly. "Damn you! If she would have died everything would have been ruined." He stood suddenly and slapped her. "You better pray she pulls out of this coma Sesshoumaru claims she's in." "She will pull out." "For your sake she better. Now leave my sight before I change my mind." He watched Kikyo leave before he turned to the woman. He glared at the shadow within the shadow.  
  
The month inched by with each day walked like a tight rope. Naraku was unusually angry and anyone who got in his way would often suffer for it. It usually turned out to be Sesshoumaru or Kikyo. Inuyasha had only one visit and that was from Kikyo, who thinking he was just about broken, beat him. He endured the torment knowing he would get his revenge. Not only for himself but for Kagome as well. Everyday Kagome would visit Inuyasha's mind. Comforting and calming him. And every night she would sing his mind to sleep. She then would return to her own mind but she refused to wake up until he was back with them. The whole group worried for the two. They knew that they would be returned to them soon, but how soon was the questioned. And everyday as Inuyasha and Kagome learned something new about the other. They drew closer even thought their bodies were apart. No one suspected what was really happening, all but Sesshoumaru and Rin because of her ability. Inuyasha allowed himself the pleasure of a deep-throated sigh. His month was almost over and he still had his sanity, thanks to Kagome. He would have to thank her for that later; however, during the long months since she had first arrived he had grown to not only like her but love her. He rolled that over in his mind. Did he really feel love toward this girl. He nodded to himself. He had to admit he always looked forward the seeing and smelling her. He felt even closer to her now then he had a month ago. His mind knew hers so well that when they remembered her past he would cry both in his mind and his own body cried, a thing he thought impossible for the longest time. Soon he would be with her and be able to comfort her the why he wanted, with his body and mind not just mind.  
  
Naraku stood alone in his office. He was not happy at all with the way things were going. Kagome had apparently found both her voice and physic powers, but she hadn't indicated which subject was her link. Without that Naraku couldn't move on. He wanted to create that super soldier soon, and he knew that she had to show her highest range before the board would approve him to clone her. But he wanted more then just physic abilities, he wanted strength as well. That's when an idea came to him, if he could cross her DNA with that of one of the other subjects then he might just be able to come up with the perfect clone. The only problem with that would be that after a while the subjects used would die. He scoffed at himself, their tissue could be saved, it wasn't like their lives where of any value, at least to him. He felt the migraine coming on and sat down heavily in his chair rubbing his temples. The shadows nearest him moved, or seemed to move. Blinking, for at first he thought he was seeing things because of his headache, he found that the shadows did indeed more and that something was there, watching. "Show yourself." He growled lifting a hand as if to grab her but came in contact with air. The shadow had moved and now stood against the far wall of the room. "I'm afraid that I cannot." She stated as emotionless as her gaze. "It is not yet time for me to reveal myself, to you, to anyone." "Why are you here?" He shot out at the shadow, his lips lifting off his teeth in a scowl. "To watch." She turned. "To watch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well well? Did you like it? Is it good? As Inuyasha questions himself he's not the only one.Kagome does so as well. And who is this mysterious stranger and what does it want? Please R+R! Thanks(so in other words if you just read this chapter, write review and send)..Another note..I usually don't look over these until I feel a need to do so. 


	4. Secerts and Part Revenge

Backlash: The Story of the Island of Hell By: Arthia Maxwell Chapter Four: Secrets and Part Revenge  
  
Beginnings of the Revolt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! ~.~' So please don't sue me or anything. I have no money. Thank you! WARNING! THIS IS LEMONY! Also I'd like to thank my very good ecchi friend with helping me with the lemons! You are such a doll! ::huggles friend till his eyes are popping out::  
  
Inuyasha waited in the darkness of the room. It was almost time. He felt dizzy and deaf all at once. The door opened suddenly revealing Kikyo and a troop of cretins. "Take him back!" She bellowed and he winced as the sound. His ears buzzed with every sound that reached them. He was dragged from his spot and out into the hall. The bright lights assaulted his eyes, causing him to moan in discomfort. Kikyo grinned at this. His month in her care was over, for now. He was back in the safety of his brother's care. Scowling, she silently cursed him. She would have to talk to Naraku about this. She lead the way back to the rooms. She had heard about Kagome going into the coma, and she personally hoped she wouldn't wake up. She also remembered the incident that had accrued the week before. She thought back about it while she watched them clean Inuyasha up.  
  
She had gone in to retrieve Kagome for another experiment, even though she had been band from touching any patient in a coma state. When she entered the room that little brat was sleeping next to her. His eyes shined even in the half dark of the room. She waved her companions to go get the girl. However, she wasn't ready for the body that slammed into her, throwing her to the ground, but the voice screaming to the camera reassured her of who it was. "Get help in here now! She's not allowed in here anymore!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs forcing Miroku into the room. He looked at what was happening before picking Kikyo up by the front of her shirt caller. "You are now allowed here!" He bellowed into her face walking out of the room with her. Clueless the two men followed leaving Kagome and Sango in the room. Miroku threw her at the open door and she landed with a thud at Sesshoumaru's feet. She looked up at his stone face and scowled. "Get up and get out, now!" He yelled at her and dragged her out of the room with the men following. Looking back he added, "It won't happen again." Then they were gone.  
  
Kikyo threw the door open and had Inuyasha thrown into the room. She glared at the others were they stood. "I WILL be back for the girl." Then she turned on her heel and was gone. Miroku rushed to Inuyasha's side, Sango as his heels. With a grunt he lifted the stunned Inuyasha into a sitting position. "Hey man, are you alright?" He asked quietly. Inuyasha glazed eyes looked up at them. Sango saw the unasked question in them. "She still hasn't waken up. Shippo's been with her all this time, except during meal times." Her grin was infectious and soon they were all smiling.  
  
"Please, take me to her." His voice was rough and his request surprised his friends for so long knew his as an arrogant prick. Sango smiled, she liked this new Inuyasha, she was glad that Kagome had come here. "Sure." She said quietly helping Miroku to pick him up and drag him into Kagome's room. They sat him on the edge of the bed, where he sat swaying only slightly. Sango reached over and picked up the still sleeping Shippo. "Be good to her, Inu." Miroku smirked following Sango out of the room and closing the door. Inuyasha took a moment to look Kagome over. Drawing back the sheet he crawled into bed with her. Covering them both back up he pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her smell. He heard her groan and shift slightly pulling herself toward him. "It's my turn, koibito." He muttered to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. Reaching up she cupped his cheek and smiled slightly. "You're back." She whispered. He nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Shh, now please don't cry. I'm safe." He stroked the soft flesh of her arm. "And I'm glad that you woke up." "Remember who put me out in the first place." She grinned and reached up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Kagome?" He asked, sounding almost like a lost child. "What is it?" She reached out and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Remember about a month ago when we were interrupted?" She could feel his hands snaking its way down her side to her hips. "Of course." Her eyes opened suddenly as his hand began to inch its way up her thigh under her nightgown. "You smell that good again." His eyes were glazing over with love and passion. His hand hesitated at her waist. "What do you mean?" She asked shivering slightly and letting him continue. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're in heat again, Kag, and I want you." He flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the mattress. She brought her finger up to his lips to silence him. "I learned a little trick." She ran her hand across his cheek and up to his ear, which she rubbed. A deep chested purr emanated from him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his brother and knew what his brother was smelling. He could just tell by the look on his face. His grin widened as the monitor for that room suddenly went fuzzy. "What are you grinning about?" Rin asked just walking into the room. "It seems my brother has found his mate." He chuckled as a blush rose to stain her neck and cheeks. "What?" "Don't refer to it like that." She scolded walking over and taking a look at the screen. "What? You never complained." He rose and took her in his arms, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. He chuckled into her hair as her blush deepened. "Mine." He growled his clawed thumb dragging across the scar on her collar bone.  
  
Miroku laid quietly in his bed, his arms wrapped around Sango and Shippo at his back. He smiled into the darkened room. Things were going good, for now. He frowned then. He felt Shippo shift against his back and stiffened. "Miroku, where's Kagome?" The kitsune asked groggily. He clamored up and sat on his side. Miroku smiled up at him. "Inuyasha has gone to wake her up. Let them be alone for now, okay?" He saw the outline of Shippo's head nod. "Why don't you come and lay between Miroku-sama and I?" Sango's voice made Miroku jump. Moving only slightly away from him, then moving her arm from Miroku's waist and Shippo practically dived between them. She replaced her arm and looked down at Shippo. "Thank you, Sango." He muttered before falling back asleep. Miroku looked at Sango, her brown eyes shining in the dark. He grinned his gratitude as well as groped it. Sango unable to hit him, so she blushed deeply instead.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Kagome's nude body, his hands, with a mind of their own, explored her body's slim curves. He didn't know how long he would be able to control his inu instance. Kagome responded to his touches, her moans setting him off. He locked eyes with her and neither had need for words. Kagome reached up and wound her arms around his neck, pulling his body against hers, her lips seeking out his. Their kiss deepened and their passion and lust for one another grew more and more intense; Inuyasha ceased the kisses and continued exploring Kagome's body nuzzling and lapping at her neck and collar bone drawing in the scent of her heat which drew him like a moth to a flame. His advances continued steadily downward as he stopped for a moment to tease her breast, Inuyasha leaned forward and gently kissed the valley between her breast. His lengthy and unwieldy hair brushed against the sensitive nubs sending jolts running through Kagome's body causing her to moan lightly at these new and wonderful feelings. He began to nurse the sensitive peach colored flesh lapping around her erect nipple and carefully grazing his teeth over her flesh sending wave upon wave of pleasure to the ever continuing Kagome. He switched breast periodically for a short time in which Kagome's heat beat grew more intense. The smell of her lust found its way to his nose and he was quick to seek the source. Kagome could not help but blush seeing her frien..no lover near such a private part of her body. Inuyasha's eyes were half closed and glazed entranced by his own wants, he spread her legs open and began a gradual decent starting from her thigh and slowly ever so slowly working his way to the very treasure he sought. As Inuyasha finally reached the source of the intoxicating scents of his beloved, he lapped at her opening causing Kagome to buck her hips instinctively. He lapped continually holding down her hips so he may fully pleasure her, his own wants urging him onward as he explored every bit of her womanhood. In his ministrations he came across a small fleshy nub witch stood out quite a bit, he touched it and. Kagome nearly screamed taking hold of Inuyasha's hair and pulling him down to her, "Please more!" she breathed out her eyes shut and her breathing shallow. Inuyasha obeyed and touched the spot again bringing out the same reaction from her.  
  
"What was that?" the young kitsune looked up hearing a faint scream. "Umm ugh...It's just the T.V, Shippo, go back to sleep okay?" "You sure?" Shippo wondered not fully believing Miroku's excuses but his sleepiness made him relinquish. " Okay then." and Shippo fell back asleep as Miroku sighed in relief. " Those two at least could tone it down a bit.." Miroku muttered under his breath trying to ignore the sounds coming from down the hall.  
  
Kagome was beginning to near the edge, her muscles tightened and her legs quivered as with one final flick of Inuyasha's tongue, her world exploded into bright flashes and she fell back on the bed trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha crawled up to Kagome meeting her face to face and stole a kiss intertwining his tongue with her's as she tasted herself on his lips. " Fun's just started babe." Inuyasha grinned and positioned himself between her legs, "You sure about this Kagome-kun." However, when her legs locked around his waist inviting him into her warmth, he lost all control. He thrusted into her, he growled as her warmth enveloped him. Once his control was lost his mind was filled in bliss as they made love. They laid like that, falling into peaceful sleep. Inuyasha grinned for he knew what Kagome didn't-that they had created a child. And, he vowed to himself, I won't let anything happen to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the monitor cleared and showed a lovely picture of his brother and his new mate snuggled close. He stole a glance over to his mate where she slept in their bed. She looked peaceful when she slept, he knew that when she woke that she would look nothing like that but her face would be twisted with stress and pain. He growled, he knew it was that damned Naraku's fault. He often over worked her just because she was an empath. He had long ago promised that he would keep from getting her pregnant until the day they were free. A frown graced his handsome features. Free. It seemed so foreign a concept that he was afraid that neither would feel its light. He hoped that the new turn of events would change that. As for now he would wait, it was all he could do. But once the rebellion started he would help in any way he could, although he knew that the honor of killing Naraku would be left to his brother. As the events to come unfolded he could do nothing but watch, he had been placed away from those experiments. He glanced over at Rin again. Soon, he thought, soon.  
  
Miroku woke in the morning to find Shippo the only company he had in the bed. He sat up dislodging the kitsune from his chest. Shippo just fell to the bed, grumbled, rolled over and fell right back asleep. Oh, how Miroku envied the child. He carefully climbed out of bed and walked quietly across the room. He could hear the showers going and knew that was where Sango was. What he wasn't ready for was Inuyasha already sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Miroku started at him for a minute. "You're glowing." The only indication that Inuyasha heard him was a questioning brow raised. "Why are you glowing?" Miroku plopped down in the seat across Inuyasha to stare his friend in the eye. A smirk crossed Inuyasha's face and for a spilt second Miroku was afraid. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently. Unnoticed by either, Shippo entered the room. Yawning widely the little kitsune sniffed the air trying to locate breakfast, but what he smelt confused him. "Inuyasha, why do you smell like my dad did after he and mom had 'alone' time?" He asked truly innocently. Both men jumped not realizing that Shippo was there. Miroku put together what he had said before Inuyasha and a wide ecchi grin spread out over his face. "You dog." Miroku reached across the table and lightly punched Inuyasha in the shoulder, earning him a growl. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get the point. She's YOURS." Miroku laughed as Inuyasha blushed and growled at the same time.  
  
Sagno looked Kagome over. "You've changed." She stated simply. Kagome blushed but said nothing. "What did you do?" Sango asked tying the wide belt behind Kagome's back. She then turned her around to look her in the face. "Well?" When Kagome refused to answer and blushed instead Sagno somehow knew. "You didn't!" She pulled away from her friend to look her over; she noticed the slight glow her skin had taken. "Oh, Kami, you did!" Sango laughed loudly as Kagome's blush deepened. "Well then come on and well go get you something to eat. I mean after all that work you must be hungry." Sango said slyly reminding Kagome almost of the ecchi Miroku. When they entered the dinning room Inuyasha was blushing and had his arms crossed, while Miroku was laughing his head off. Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "It seems they already know." She then walked up behind the unsuspecting Miroku and bashed him on the head, breaking the chair and sending him to the floor. "Why don't you shut up!" She gestured to the camera in the corner, looking down at the leach. "Keep that up and they will find out. You know that won't be good, especially if she ends up pregnant." She hissed in his ear. He grumbled something which earned his another bonk on the head. Kagome slid into the seat next to Inuyasha, not noticing his blush deepening and Shippo jumped up into her lap. She smiled down at him knowing full well that he was almost a replacement for her brother, almost feeling motherly toward him. "Are we going to be able to go outside today?" Shippo asked hopefully. Kagome looked from to Sango and back again. "I guess we could." She looked up to the camera as if seeing the person on the other side and asking if they could.  
  
Sesshoumaru shivered as Sango looked directly into the camera. He knew that she was scheduled for testing, so grinning he told Rin to let them outside. She turned her light blue sun dress flaring out behind her as she made her way down the hall. She opened the door to shocked faces. She grinned at each in turn before speaking. "Sesshoumaru says that it would be okay for you all to go outside and get some fresh air." Sango gave her a confused look. "He said not to worry about that." She said knowingly to Sango. She then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. She opened her mind and let her powers take her into the emotions of the two. A wide grin replaced the false smile. She then felt Kagome's mind reach out for hers and she willingly let Kagome see what she had seen. Their happiness. Their completeness. "He will be happy for you both, just if..." She paused looking to the camera then continued as Sesshoumaru turned off the recording on the other side. "Just make sure that is you become pregnant that you do not let 'them' know." Her face fell with confused anger and fear. "Nothing will happen to either of them if she does." Inuyasha fought back the blush that threatened to rise to his face at his own words. Rin nodded and walked to the door leading to the hall for the outside door. "I hope you all will enjoy a bit of swimming." She gestured for them to go and change into their swim suits. She waited till they all had returned before opening the door. Together they walked outside into the afternoon light. Rin pulled a hat from the bag she had over her shoulder and put it on her head. There were some draw backs from being a successful, but damaged experiment. Her empath abilities might have been natural but her body wasn't. She was the first real clone ever made. Her mind and thoughts were her own but her body was the same as her dead mother's. Rin closed her eyes briefly to shut out that pain. She had wanted to come outside but still was afraid to. She would either have to sit in the shade or go back in in a few hours. She walked slightly behind them as the made their way across the field to the pond. She was thankful for the overlarge willow and oak trees there. She watched them strip out of their outer clothes and ran splashing into the water. She then spread out her small blanket under the willow and sat in the comforting shade. Kagome stayed with Shippo who would panic if left alone in the deeper waters. Inuyasha and Miroku swam nearby while Sango on a rock with just her feet in the water. That end of the pond was deep enough for diving and Kagome hoped to have the chance to do so. Her eyes traveled once again to Rin sitting alone reading a book under the weeping willow. She wanted to know why she hadn't joined them yet. She could feel the girls want to swim with them without even having to try. She heard a splash and a curse behind her so she left those thoughts and turned to see Sango now in the water swimming as fast as she could away from Miroku, who had an evil grin on his face. Inuyasha swam up to her wrapping his arms around her waist watching Shippo swim small circles within Kagome's arm length. She felt his hands fall down her sides to rest on her stomach. She looked up at his face seeing a possessive expression dominate his features. She wondered if he knew something she didn't. Inuyasha smelt her before anyone else saw her. Kikyo stormed up the path with two men behind her. He watched as she went straight for Rin. Rin had only been out in the sun for about an hour before she started feeling weak and her body started to shake. She turned to head back into the shade when she was grabbed by two large stubby fingered hands, holding her in the sun. She gasped as her sun hat fell off and revealed Kikyo. The others not knowing what to do just stayed in the water. "Bitch! What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at the frightened girl. "Sango was mine for an experiment today!" She reached back and slapped Rin. Her overheated skin caught and held the red the had forced to the surface. "Kikyo, please tell him to let me go. You know what will happen. Please, let me go back to the shade." Rin whisper reached Inuyasha's ears the same time Kagome deposited Shippo in his arms. She marched right out of the water. As Kikyo reached back to slap Rin again, Kagome caught her wrist and held it in a vise like grip. "Hit her again and deal with me." Her voice had grown stone cold. Her mind made up-she had had enough of this place, this woman and the experiments. She would rather have Kikyo slap her then this innocent girl. "What did you say to me?" Kikyo said not noticing the others slowing making their way out of the water toward them. "I said don't. Touch. Her. Again." Kagome growled. For a moment no one moved, Kagome used that frozen time to look into Rin's mind. She couldn't believe what she found there. She had never suspected her to be an experiment; her face faulted when she found what she was looking for. Ignoring Kikyo for the time being she turned to Inuyasha, for he was the fastest there. "Inuyasha, could you take Rin back to the compound?" She then reached out her mind to alert Sesshoumaru. She knew the man would be frantic and angry. "Sesshoumaru will be there waiting for you." She said as he picked up the now shaking Rin. The man who was holding her before never put up a fight, he was just another thoughtless minion. Only then did Kagome feel the hard punch against her lip, busting it wide open. She calmly grabbed Kikyo's other arm and twisted both behind her back in a painful manor. "Kagome?" Sango asked looking at her friend, Shippo hiding his head in her shoulder. "Would you like us to get our things?" She asked helpfully as if nothing was happening. "Would you please." Kagome smiled at her before facing the men again. "Go, we'll follow you." They looked at one another then to Kikyo, then shrugged left them. Kikyo began cursing venomaly. Kagome pushed her along in front of her as Sango, Miroku and Shippo trailed behind. When they got to the compound the people, at least one of which she knew, were waiting for them. Her eyes left those of the man she hated in all the world to the woman's who was giving off strange vibrations. She just simply nodded to Kagome before Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku. Naraku watched them approaching with one of the men that went with Kikyo and the strange woman who he had started calling the Shadow. He hated the fact that he couldn't feel or smell a defined scent from her. She was quiet, another thing he hated about her, for he never knew what she was thinking and how much she knew. The only expression she had showed while they stood there waiting for the subjects to get within talking range was a small lift then fall of the corner of her mouth, almost like a smirk. 'So begins the revolt.' She thought slightly before nodding to Kagome. "Let Dr. Kikyo go." He stated simply. Kagome looked him over, felt both his physical and mental powers. "She purposely endangered Rin's life." She growled watching the others move closer to her back. "She willing endangers many lives when she conducts her experiments." "This was no experiment." She twisted Kikyo's wrist causing her to cry out. "She is never to come nears us either in the rooms or outside." She pushed against his mind trying to make him agree, however, he pushed right back. She didn't want to try her full extent yet and yielded but wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Make sure she never makes this mistake again." "I will." He growled back catching Kikyo as she tumbled into his arms. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her back inside by her arm, the other two following. He leaned down whispering, "Don't ever upset her again." With that they were gone. The others went inside to find Inuyasha just coming out of his room. She grunted when asked if he was locked up, one of the many things he hated.  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed at Rin's side while she slept that night, her face paler then usual. He could believe she would endanger herself like that, but then again it wasn't all her fault. She knew her limits and would have gone back to the safety of shade, if not for Kikyo. What was that crazy woman up to? He thought to himself his expression schooled. For now all he could do was stay with Rin until she felt better.  
  
Over the next month strange events started taking place. No one was taken for experiments, Kagome becoming sick in the mornings, and Miroku almost, ALMOST, stopped his groping of Sango. The last was almost like a miracle; however, Sango seemed to be warming up to him, and hitting him less, or at least with not so much strength. However, the knowledge of Kagome's condition was about to be let out of the bag, and not a moment to soon. Kagome leaned over the toilet dry heaving. It was six weeks after the incident with Rin and Kagome had started to notice some changes in her body and a voice, more like feeling, in her mind saying that it felt comfortable, happy, and always hungry. Inuyasha had entered the bathroom worried about his koi. When she stood up from washing her face, he handed her a towel and watched her carefully as she dried off her face. She turned a thankful grin to him and crossed the room to embrace him. Inuyasha rested his head on top of her, gently rubbing her back. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. "Nauseated, but hungry." She said looking up at him. "Come on then, let's get some breakfast. Rin's coming to talk to us later today." He said leading her out of the room. They entered the dinning room and sat at the new overlarge table with the others. Sango watched Kagome as she scarfed more food then usual. She acts almost as if she's...Sango ended the thought right there for it was impossible. There was no way her friend could be pregnant. She looked over to Inuyasha. He had be slightly protective lately, even growling at Miroku if he got to close to Kagome. In fact if her memories served her right Kagome had to mentally force Inuyasha face first into the ground just so he would let Shippo sleep with them. She never notice that she wasn't shielding her thoughts and they partially screamed at them. Kagome frozen, her fork half way to her mouth with the sudden thought that crossed her mind that wasn't hers. Pregnant. The word stuck in her mind and everything started to make sense. She looked over at Inuyahsa suddenly mad at him as all the pieces fell into place. He had know, she thought. "How dare you not tell me!" She screamed mentally sending him to the ground with a large 'kuzo' coming from him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, thinking it better to be as close to the ground if she did that again. "What are you talking about?" He snared rather angry she just threw, sat more like it, him to the ground. "You knew I was pregnant! But how long have you known?!" She yelled not caring if the others heard her. Inuyasha gapped at her and Sango blushed, while a wide grin spread across Miroku's face. "Since the day we made love." He stated simply. Down into the floor again. He was starting to hate that. He pulled himself up until he was towering over her, glaring down at her. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. Why was she so upset? Could it be she never wanted to bare his child? Hurt and rejection filled him. Looking more closely into her face he saw anger and fear. Fear? She suddenly fell back into her chair and covering her face, started crying. He stood in complete shock. "What did you do to Kagome!" Shippo screamed not really understanding what was going on, but jumped into the air and concentrated. In a puff of smoke he was suddenly a giant pink bubble with over large eyes. In an instant he was gnawing on Inuyasha's head. A growl emanated from Inuyasha. He then grabbed Shippo and slammed him into the tabletop. Shippo was once again himself and started crying after landing a hella bit on Inuyasha's hand. He hopped over to Kagome reaching out his hands for her. Kagome reached out and pulled him into her lap. Shippo looked upp into her tear stained face. "It's okay, Shippo. I'm fine." She fondled his tail lovingly. "I'm just scared. I don't want them to find out." Her gaze shifted to the camera. She then turned to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He bent down wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's okay, koi. Just don't throw me into the ground again." She smiled up at him nodding. "Nothing will happen to either you or the child." Miroku said quietly from across the table, Sagno nodding her agreement. Inuyasha looked over at them, understanding showing on his face. "Thank you both."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked wide eyed into the monitor not daring to move. He wasn't sure if he was hearing right. Had his brother's woman just said she was pregnant? He jumped when Rin's hand came in contact with his shoulder. He looked up at her. "Did you hear that?" He asked pulling her down into his lap so she too could look easily into the monitor. "Could you look and see if you can feel another entity." Nodding she closed her eyes and let her mind be taken to were the others were. She could feel both fear and love from Kagome, protectiveness and love from Inuyasha and something deep within Kagome give off waves of comfort and relaxation. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes wide in wonderment. "It's true. She's with child." Her voice drifted off in wonderment. Her hand traveled to her own stomach. Her face fell a bit. She didn't even know if she was able to have children. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand on both her cheek and over her hand on her stomach. "When it is safe I will help you give you a child." He waited till she looked into his eyes. "I want you to be safe, and I want the child to be safe. Can you wait that long?" "I can wait." She looked down at their joined hands. "But how do you know whether or not I can?" When she looked back to his face she couldn't help but giggle as the blush that strained his face. "Well?" She asked innocently, almost to innocent. "I can, ano, smell when you are in heat." His blush deepened and he cursed himself for doing so. Rin grinned and hugged him close. "We must make sure that they never find out."  
  
Naraku watched the tape just recently brought to him. So the little brat did have some ability other then the fox senses. This brought up a whole new list of complications and possibilities. He looked back up at Kikyo. "Your request is granted. But mind you, you only have two weeks to finish up your work. Two weeks and that's it. After that you have no more claim to her." "Thank you, Naraku." She grinned, turning on her heel she left.  
  
Just as promised Rin arrived just after lunch and had an air of sadness about her. She sank into the chair across from Kagome and Inuyasha and next to Sango. They waited for her to speak first. "I have some bad news." She stated quietly keeping her head bowed. "In two weeks Kikyo will be able to finish her experiments on Kagome, she then will not be able to touch any of you." "Why?" Kagome asked laying her hand on Inuyasha's knee to keep him from saying anything. "She argued with Naraku, who agreed that she shouldn't throw away a life's work to just to please Kagome. So she gets you for two weeks in two weeks." She threw herself back into the chair giving a very human like growl. She looked them over. "I know that Kagome is pregnant." She said softly. She looked around at all the startled faces. "And I have to say I really like that camera trick." She chuckled slightly. "Wait a minute. Did you say you knew?" Miroku interrupted. "Yes, and so does Sesshoumaru. Kagome-san we want you to be careful. If they were to find out they would steal the baby from you." She grew solemn. "I think it's time for you to know the whole truth." "What are you talking about?" Sango asked petting Shippo's head as he settled in her lap. "I'm talking about why you all are really here. The work that Shippo's parents were conducting before they were killed." Her eyes locked with the little kitsune, she then looked back at the others. "Each one of you had a life before this, this place but after testing you lost any memories from before. They have been experimenting on you to try and find a perfect super soldier. The corporation is desperate for results, that child would be what they were waiting for. The perfect combination of strength and mental abilities." They were all silent as they took in this information. It was Kagome who broke the silence. "Let her come. Let's see how she likes my pain." She looked to her worried mate, she smiled lovingly at him. "Don't worry our child is big enough now to take a little poison. I will keep our child safe." He buried his face in her neck, his body trembling. Kagome sat there silently holding her mate.  
  
Two weeks later a smirking Kikyo came and took Kagome away without question or fight. Something she was hoping to get. She was looking for to these two weeks. Little did she know what was about to happen to her and to the whole corporation. Kagome glanced into Kikyo's mind. She like the ease it took, like taking candy from a baby, she muttered in her mind. Kikyo was so uninhibited by mental abilities that Kagome would be able to put her plan in action without a hitch. She was led into a large room and forced to strip and put on a paper gown. She willingly laid on the mental table. She was then hooked up to monitors of every kind and left with no one but Kikyo for company. "Finally I can finish what I started." Kikyo growled. She made sure that Kagome was strapped tightly to the table. She raised the first needle not noticing the invasion of her mind and stuck it into Kagome's shoulder. She felt a pin prick on her own shoulder but just ignored it, thinking it nothing. Kikyo was suddenly thrown back as pain shot across her shoulder and chest. What is going on?, she thought to herself. She looked to see Kagome with a smirk on her face. Fear suddenly rushed her mind and she jabbed another poisoned needle into Kagome's neck. Kagome just lay there as if nothing was happened, however, more pain shot through Kikyo's body and she fell to her knees. Her eyes went up to the freed and sitting Kagome. "What the hell did you do to me?!" She screamed in pain. "No longer will you be able to touch me, nor will anyone else. What pain I should feel you will feel for me." She then invaded Kikyo's mind showing her the horrors she had seen that no living human should ever be able to see. However, during all this she was left totally open and Kikyo saw what she was trying to cover up, her child. "You're pregnant!" Kikyo gasped as another wave of mental and physical pain washed over her. "That I am but if you try to take him you will feel every pain I do ten fold!" And to prove her point she picked up a scalpel and dragged it across her wrist drawing a thin line of blood. Pain raced through Kikyo's body as she screamed for help. Naraku was the first to enter having seen Kagome's mental waves peak just above normal, then heard Kikyo's blood curdling scream. When he flung open the door, there stood Kagome a bloody scalpel in one hand and her opposite wrist cover in blood. Kikyo was laying on the floor withering. He waved forward two orderlies who took the scalpel from Kagome and held her. She didn't put up a fight but watched carefully as Naraku walked toward Kikyo. He knelt down next to her taking her by her shoulders and held her at eye's level. "The bitch is pregnant!" She gasped out at him. Naraku slowly looked around at Kagome. A slow grin spread over his face as he looked at her. "Who's the father?" He growled at the seemingly emotionless Kagome. "That is none of your business." She paused to watch him turn red with anger. "And if you try and do something to find out or to take my child, Kikyo will die." She watched a war of his emotions play across his face and mind. "You leave yourself open for manipulation as well you know." She grinned at his shocked face. It was high time for her to show them how was more powerful. She gave him a mental whiplash. Groaning he waved for the orderlies to take her back to the rooms. When she was gone he looked down at Kikyo, things would be different now and they would have to tread careful to be able to get that child.  
  
Kagome grinned. She would no long let them rule the show. She had vowed to her dead brother that she would end the corporation's dirty schemes. She walked away from the zombitized orderlies and right to were she could sense Rin. Flinging open the door she grinned as she notice that both were surprised. "The fight has begun, which side are you on?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HA! I'm such a bitch! Okay maybe not but still I wanted this chapter to be special and it ended up long. Well I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R! Than again you will won't you? 


	5. Kgome's Jugdement, Kikyo's Mistake

Backlash: The Story of the Island of Hell By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Chapter Five: Kagome's Judgement, Kikyo's Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! ~.~' So please don't sue me or anything. I have no money. Thank you! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Call me a block head but just please read and I hope this makes up for the wait. Once again thank you Bunny for your wonderful help! You're such a doll! ::huggles bunny tightly, making her eyes pop out:: Thanks! I'd also like to thank my wonderful matie the great Fox-man! ::giggles insanely::  
  
"She is not to be bothered again, Kikyo so stop asking me." Naraku growled really starting to get annoyed with Kikyo's persistence. He waved her away. With this child, he had finally found out who the father was, he would have what the corporation wanted. With this child he could begin his own plans. So in the mean time he wanted nothing to happen to the mother. She would carry this baby to term form him. Besides, Kikyo could still feel her pain, even if she was getting use to it.  
  
"Yes, sir." With that she was out the door and down the hall. Little did Naraku know, Kikyo had a plan. When she had found out about the hidden part of the compound and what was down there she did everything in her power to find a way in. Now she had one. The kitsune. With his death she would be able to gain the power to kill Kagome without killing herself.Then when Kagome was out of the way she would be free to do what she pleased again. She wondered if she could wait till, that thought was stopped as another head splitting cramp ran up her stomach. She growled. This shouldn't have been happening. Soon, she thought, soon.  
  
Inuyasha lay there with his mate, a look of content on his face. He snuggled closer to her sleeping form. She was close to four months along and starting to show. He was rather relieved when the corporation hadn't come for any of them in the last month, and they were spending a lot more time outside, which was good for Kagome. He reached down and ran his finger over the scar on her wrist. She claimed to have done it to fend off Kikyo. That night still gave him nightmares. She had come back, blood dripping down her wrist and a look of victory in her eyes. 'The war has started and we must not let them get away with what they have done, to any of us. Soon our time will come and theirs will end. We need to be ready for that time.' Her words ran though his mind. She was happy, he could see that, but she still held a hint of sadness. That was something he could only guess at. Her groan pulled him out of his thoughts and back to her. She just simply rolled over and cuddled closer to him. Smiling he tighten his grip on her. He looked around only now noticing that Shippo was no were to be found. Brows furrowing in confusion, he tried to see if he could at least hear where the kitsune was. He was confused as to why Shippo was sleeping in the living room. It had been a while since he had sleep on his own, and Inuyasha knew that Shippo hated sleeping alone. Maybe he was maturing. Inuyasha doubted that.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome's groggy voice made Inuyasha jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She looked up at him with sleep cloudy eyes.  
  
"No, it's okay. I was just seeing where Shippo was sleeping. If you haven't noticed he hasn't been sleep with us lately."  
  
"I noticed." She yawned then closed her eyes. She stayed silent so long Inuyasha was afraid she had fallen asleep again. But he listened closely when she spoke again. "So you think he feels left out?" Her chocolate eyes burned into his amber ones.  
  
"He might." Inuyasha sighed. "He has been separating himself from us lately."  
  
They decided to go out on a picnic and swim for a while. Kagome used that time to watch Shippo closely. He did seem like he was distancing himself from the us, Kagome thought as she took a bite of her apple. They all went out and waded around in the water, more like Kagome and Sango waded around and Inuyasha and Miroku had a water fight. Kagome continued to watch Shippo as he sat in the shallower end of the pond and tried to catch the little fish that inhabited the pond.  
  
"Sango, do you think that Shippo feels unwanted?" Kagome asked a worried frown on her face.  
  
"He does seems to be distancing himself from us. He didn't sleep with me and Miroku last night." Sango replied without thinking.  
  
"You're sleeping with Miroku?" Kagome looked over at Sango with a surprised look.  
  
"It's not like we're having sex or anything." Sango mock glared at Kagome.  
  
"Great, soon well be belting out babies as if it were a hobby." Kagome chuckled. "Don't get me wrong I love all the attention Inuyasha gives me but he really needs to stop growling at every male that comes within ten feet of me."  
  
"His DNA was merged with that of a dog, and dogs are very territorial. He's just protecting what is his." Sango shrugged then lowered her voice. "You know how none of use could really remember what happened to us before the experiments, but Shippo?" Sango waited for Kagome's nod before continuing. "Well, I remembered something last night. It just came to me while I was laying in bed waiting to sleep." Sango shivered. "I remembered something of the outside world. A place that wasn't here; that wasn't like this."  
  
"What did you remember?" Kagome asked. She had never known another life other then that of experiments and pain, until she arrived here. All she knew was her brother had died because of what they were.  
  
"There are tall buildings, and cars that fly. It was all very sketchy. But I do remember that my family lived in Kyoto and ran a dojo. But what I remember the most clearly is that I had a little brother named Kohaku." Sango smiled sadly. "I remembered that I loved him very much."  
  
"I loved my little brother very much, too." Kagome said in a small voice.  
  
"You lost him recently. didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, that was why I was sent here." Kagome looked at the men. "I was sent here to find someone that could be compatible enough to bust my powers."  
  
"Is Inuyasha that person?" Sango raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think he is." Kagome smiled fondly and placed her hands over her stomach. Sango gave her friend a strange look. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Miroku and Inuyasha, who were now coming toward them.  
  
"What do you ruffians want?" Sango asked with mock distaste on her face. Miroku swam up to her and tried to grope her but ended up with a rather large and painful bump on his head. Inuyasha just chuckled as he went to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively. Kagome looked over at Shippo.  
  
"Why's he pulling so far away from us?" Kagome muttered to herself, even though her mate could hear her perfectly. Kagome then looked down with a heavy sigh.  
  
Later that night as Shippo lay sleeping in his makeshift bed, Kikyo slipped into the common room. An insane grin spread across her face as she spotted the unsuspecting kitsune. She made her way over to him and carefully put the gag into his mouth before picking his up and carrying him off. She would finally have the power to destroy that bitch and get back on Naraku's good side. He had looked all over for the serum that Shippo's parents had died to protect. Kikyo looked down at the boy in her arms. 'Wasn't his life more important then that damn serum?' She mentally questioned the empty hall around her. When she got to the secret door, she looked up and down the hall to make sure no one would see her. With another face splitting grin she disappeared from sight. There was no going back now and she had everything she needed to complete her plan.  
  
The dark passages lit up as she made her way deeper into the core of the institute. She paused at a large metal door at seeing the keypad next to it. She was in a hurry and didn't have time for such delays. She pulled out her gun and fired two shots into the keypad, sending sparks flying and the causing the door to open.  
  
At the sound of gun shots Shippo pulled himself out of a sound sleep. When he looked up he thought it was Kagome, but then he noticed the insane look in the woman's eye and knew that it was not his gentle 'adopted' mother, but Kikyo. Letting out a muffle scream he alerted her to his conscious state.  
  
"Ah, awake I see." She sneered at him. "Don't worry I have plans for you and whether you stay alive or die is totally up to you. Don't move or make noise and you live long enough to watch your new mommy die." The sneer on her face grew and her eyes glazed over slightly, missing the shocked and scared look on Shippo's face.  
  
Inuyasha stirred slight, his senses telling his danger was near. Inuyasha not yet wanting to either move or open his eyes opted to sniff the air first, but what he smelled was not what he expected. There was the mixed smells of Miroku and Sango coming from the next room, Shippo's smell coming from the living room, Kagome's was the strongest being she was so close to him, but that wasn't it. He froze, tightening his grip on Kagome, he growled deep in his throat. Kikyo. She had been there. But why did she just leave and not try anything to kill Kagome? That's when he sniffed more closely. Shippo's scent was dying. He sat straight up in bed. She had taken Shippo!  
  
Beside him Kagome moaned in protest in her sleep. Leaning down he nuzzled her cheek to wake her.  
  
"Kagome." She tried turning away, but he grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome, you have to wake up." Kagome, Kikyo has got Shippo." That woke her up. Her eyes snapped wide open and she struggled to sit up.  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked near panic. She loved Shippo and considered him as her first child.  
  
"Kikyo's kidnapped Shippo." Kagome could see Inuyasha's eyes narrow, even in the darken room. "Get dressed and I'll go wake up Miroku and Sango. We will need their help. Kikyo has gone to far this time. With a quick kiss to her forehead he leapt from their bed and was out the door. Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and stared at the door for a moment before standing to do what she was told.  
  
Inuyasha had to stop in both shock and recognition at the door of Miroku's room. There was Sango laying half on Miroku, sleeping peacefully and Miroku had his arms around her, and Inuyasha's gaze slid down and he bet that one had was on her ass. But what shocked him the most was the fact that both were naked. Getting over his initial shock he waltzed over to the bed and prodded Miroku's cheek.  
  
"Wake up, hentai." He said just loud enough for the monk to hear him clearly. Miroku shifted but didn't wake. Inuyasha's eye twitched, so he tried again.  
  
"Ecchi! The kitsune has been kidnapped by that bitch, Kikyo!" He tried again, only this time louder. The couple jumped awake at that news neither one noticing that they were still naked. Inuyasha cleared his throat and was rewarded with Sango's yelp, as she tried to cover herself from his view.  
  
"Shippo's been kidnapped?" She asked, sleep still evident in her voice. At his nod, she asked, "What can we do to help?"  
  
"Well, you can start by getting dressed. Then we are going to follow Kikyo, get Shippo back, and kill the bitch." He growled, her eyes flashed as they caught a small amount of moon light from the window. He grinned impishly at Miroku before saying, "Took long enough." And left.  
  
He found Kagome sitting in the common room, unshed tears in her eyes. Sighing he walked over to were she sat on the couch and sat down, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Quiet, my love. We'll get him back, I promise." He felt her lean more heavily against him. "I know something that will cheer you up." When Kagome looked up she saw that he was grinning like the Chester cat.  
  
"Nani?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"It seems that Miroku has finally made Sango his mate." Kagome pulled away from him with wide eyes.  
  
"Really?" She asked and he nodded. Just then Miroku and Sango came through the door.  
  
"Ready, dog boy?" Miroku asked taking Sango by the hand. Inuyasha stood up and practically ripped the door leading into the main compound from its hinges.  
  
"This way." And he took off after Kikyo's freshest scent. They followed it all the way until Inuyasha literally ran into a wall. He sat on his butt looking up at the wall, rubbing the lump forming on his head. Kagome was first to arrive, panting from having to run to keep up with him. Miroku and Sango were next.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked between pants.  
  
"She went through the wall." Inuyasha answered almost unsure of the answer himself.  
  
"But that's impossible. No one can just walk through a wall." Sango reasoned.  
  
"The wall is a door. There's a tunnel behind it." Kagome said, opening her eyes. When the others looked at her as if she had lost her mind, she explained further. "Kikyo left a physic impression for me to find. I don't think she did it on purpose, but it's there." Kagome walked to the wall as Inuyasha stood up. She ran her hand down the wall till she found the soft spot Kikyo had pushed. She repeated the action and the wall slid open to reveal a passageway for them. Kagome was instantly down it followed by Inuyasha and a still surprised Miroku and Sango. They ran down the narrow hall. It seemed to have a downward tilt to it, Inuyasha noted. The hall ended with an open door. Miroku stepped forward, inspecting the damage done to the keypad at the side.  
  
"We need to be careful from here on out." He looked back pointedly at Inuyasha. "She has a gun." There was a painful cry from the darkness on the other side of the door and Kagome took off, lighting the way for the others. Inuyasha was after her in a flash knowing very well how she felt. This was their adopted child in trouble and Kagome had always thought of him as her own. Hell, he did too, even if the brat was annoying. As Inuyasha caught up with Kagome he picked her up and threw her onto his back. He heard Miroku's grunt, but plainly ignored them. They could help when they caught up.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks at the sudden sight of Kikyo holding a crying, bleeding Shippo by the arm. She had obviously used his blood to open the last door in her way. However, Inuyasha was slightly confused as to what was on the other side, because he could feel cold air coming from it. It had to be a cool room, but the question was for what? He felt Kagome shift as if she was about to throw herself off him to save Shippo and then her mother like cry.  
  
Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around. There behind her stood Inuyasha and..Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Kagome. She hadn't even notice the panting arrival of Miroku and Sango.  
  
"You." Kikyo growled angrily at Kagome. "Come to save the brat? I'm done with him anyway." She stepped into the cool room Shippo still in hand. "Soon the serum will be mine and there will be nothing any of you can do to save her!" Just as Kikyo reached out for the tube of serum, Shippo freaked, not wanting his parents had work to be in the hands of evil. It had hit Shippo like a ton of bricks when Kikyo had muttered something about needing his blood as she cut him. He remembered all his parents hard work for the corporation and how they had died to protect the serum. Shippo yelled in both pain and anger, surprising Kikyo enough for her to loosen her grip on him. Then with a poof and a pink smoke could, Shippo had turned himself into a giant pink bubble and was making his way to Kagome and Inuyasha with the serum before Kikyo could clear the smoke away enough to see. With another poof he was back to his normal self and landed squarely on top of Inuyasha's head. Kagome took Kikyo's shock in stride and ran forward to push the door closed on her, but Kikyo, unlike the others, reacted quicker and grabbed for Kagome. Kagome seeing Kikyo's hand shoot out tried to duck but Kikyo's hand fisted in her hair instead.  
  
"You're coming with me!" With that both of them disappeared leaving behind the shocked group. Inuyasha after recovering from his shock ran to the spot were the two women had last been and sniffed. He sniffed to the left and right of the spot, there was nothing. He looked frantically back at the others, Shippo still on his head.  
  
"She.She's..She's gone!" He yelled in panic before his face harden. "Take care of Shippo." He stated simply, tossing the kit at Miroku and taking off so fast that he was a blur.  
  
Kagome gasped as they just appeared on a cliff. How could this be? Not even Kagome could just teleport herself places. She looked up at Kikyo to see her face twisted with malaise.  
  
"You will die!" She spat in her face and pushed her toward the edge of the cliff. "Once I'm rid of you, I'll be free again." Kagome could see the lust in Kikyo's eyes and knew that she would not be able to save herself this time.  
  
"Then kill me." Kagome stated calmly looking firmly into Kikyo's eyes. "Kill me and face the consequences." Kikyo just stared at her. She finally let go of Kagome's hair throwing her back and almost off the side of the cliff. Kagome regained her balance and stood her ground, hoping Inuyasha would be able to find her soon. She watched as Kikyo raised her gun and pointed it at Kagome. Her hand shook so much that the gun bounced around slightly. Kagome's breath quicken and her eyes widen in fear. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her stomach to protect her unborn child. A shot was hear, and Kagome stepped back, teetering on the cliff edge before she felt pain course down her arm and she fell backward.  
  
Kagome's arms tightened around her stomach and she closed her eyes tight. She was rushing toward the rocks. She was so absorbed in thinking of a way to save her child that she never heard the scream, but she did feel the sudden jerk of inertia as she was suddenly flying upward. Opening her eyes she saw a steel faced Inuyasha holding her tightly in his arms. Tight enough to send another wave of pain threw her arm.  
  
"Ah!" She yelped. Inuyasha looked down at her and his face softened.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he landed back on solid ground.  
  
"She just grazed my arm." Kagome said as her feet where put under her again. "We're both fine." She muttered looking fearfully past Inuyasha at Kikyo.  
  
"Good." He turned and his face harden once again at spotting Kikyo. "Now I'm going to make sure that you never are able to do this again." With that he jumped at her, pinning her down under him and reached back and slapped her, letting his claws dig into her skin. He reached back for the quick kill, but she just disappeared. Growling, he looked around to see where she had gone but there was no sign of her, and there never would be again.  
  
Kikyo landed in Naraku's office with a thud. She looked around the dark room nervously. It was the only place she could think of to save her, but she knew that once she was there she was as good as dead.  
  
"You disobeyed me, Kikyo." Naraku's cold voice came from somewhere in the shadows. There was the sound of whimpering, then a shoot of a gun through a silencer, then silence. Naraku's eyes flashed and he kicked the still body of Kikyo. He knew that he couldn't have ever trusted her. "Dumb bitch." He muttered and called in some men to take the body away. Now all he had to worry about was Kagome and that serum.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome back to the common room were Sango was now looking after her. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, while keeping his hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"So what do we do with that?" He said pointing to the tube Shippo was still holding.  
  
Miroku looked first at Shippo then at Inuyasha. "We can give it to your brother and see what he makes of it then decide what to do with it."  
  
"I don't care. Let Shippo decide then." Inuyasha turned to Shippo only to find him holding the tube up to him.  
  
"Take it to him Inuyasha. Mom would have liked others to work with it, only just don't let Naraku get a hold of it." When Inuyasha took the tube he bent down and picked up Shippo as well. Shippo couldn't hold his tears back any longer and broke down. Inuyasha comforted him the best he could. Kagome stood up and walked over to them wrapping her arms around them and hugging them both.  
  
"Shippo you know we all love you. I think of you as a son. We'll be your family if you let us." She whispered softly and Shippo looked around at them all to see them smiling in agreement. Shippo cried out in happiness and threw himself at Kagome hugging her tightly.  
  
"But you are my family!" He cried in joy. Everyone gave a small laugh at that. Inuyasha looked down at the tube and sighed. Whatever it was it must have been important, and he would make sure that Naraku would never get his hands on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry.once again for taking so long but sometimes you just don't get the story vibe. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
